Season 1, Episode 3
Episode 3 Alana: We're back! Eunhye: Yes we are! Terry: Hello darlings. This week's maxi challenge is a Fairytale themed movie trailer. Whatever you are wearing at the end is your runway look. Go meet Bee and Kaliyah now. Studio Filming: *happens* Runway Terry: To my left, the all around white male Bee. Bee: glad to be here! Terry: and to my right, horserace Kalliyah. Kalliyah: imma beat yo ass Terry: with extra special guest judges Asia and Steph! Alright, let's watch this movie trailer! The Movie Trailer Once upon a time, there lived Princess Alana of New Jersey. She has an evil step sisters, Holly, who's mother, Aliyah of York murdered Alana's father. They imprisoned Alana so Holly could take the throne. Will Alana pet fairytale bird Tallah be able to save her? Or will the queendom fall into evil hands? Queendom Wars coming soon to a theater near you! Terry: *claps* The Sequel Movie Trailer Once upon a time, Princess Alana reclaimed her throne! Now her friend Princess Eunhye is in trouble! Phoenix of York wants the throne, and will do anything to get it! With help from Lady Maddalen of York, she has already reached the castle gates. Will Eunhye, with the help of Lady Platinum be able to save the Queendom of Euniya? Or will it fall to the foes of York? Find out when Queendom Wars 2: Euniya Terry: *claps* Alright, when I announce your name, you're safe. Holly Brewer Eunhye You may both leave the stage. The remaining 6 of you represent the beauties. And the beasts. It's time for the judges' critiques! Let's begin with Alana Silver. Kalliyah: Alana really played the starring role really well. She didn't shy away, she always nailed it. Bee: And this dress is amazing. Alana: I actually took pieces from my mother's wedding dress. Bee: It looks so stunning. Alana: Thank you Aliyah Fox Steph: I'm shaken. This combo looks so good, I love it so much Aliyah: Thank you Kalliyah: Your performance was probably the best of all the girls. You stole the show as the villain in the second trailer. Maddalen Asia: What is going on right now with this dress? Steph: it's a mess Maddalen: it's not my full dress concept. Someone actually cut up pieces from the dress, so this is what I can make. Platinum Princess (Confessional): I was the one who cut up her pieces. Me, Holly, and Phoenix have a plan to get little Miss Maddalen out this week. Bee: And you were not the strongest in the challenge either Phoenix Quinn (Confessional): This week, I dragged Maddalen down with me. I'm getting critiqued, but as long as Plat is lip syncing, the plan should work. Platinum Princess Bee: You delivered in the challenge. You stood out well. Kalliyah: This look isn't my favorite at all. Phoenix Quinn Kalliyah: You need to step your pussy up, point blank and the period. Bee: I don't see you matching some of the other girls' prowess. Tallah Fisher Steph: Amazing. I love this outfit so much Alright, while you girls untuck, we will be making a decision. Untucked Maddalen: Who cut up my pieces? ...*silence*... Maddalen: Because of y'all I'm probably gonna be in the bottom this week. Alana: It's just a game girls, we didn't have to sabotage each other. Eunhye: preach Platinum Princess: I did. The way you have treated some of us when you were winning wasn't good. You've been low-key shading us and I had enough. Maddalen: Wow Holly: She didn't lie. I would've cut those pieces up too Runway Alright, I have made my decision. Alana Silver. You're safe. Aliyah Fox. You're a winner baby! Tallah Fisher. You're also a winner baby! I'm giving you each a prize. Aliyah Fox, would you like immunity next round, along with a small amount of power, or a $3,000 card for fabric planet? Aliyah Fox: I'll take the card, thank you! That means Tallah, you have won immunity. The power will be explained in due time. Maddalen. I'm so sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Platinum Princess. I'm so sorry my dear but you as well are up for elimination. Phoenix Quinn. You're safe. Phoenix Quinn: Thank you. Alright, time to get to Tallah's power. We will not be having a lip sync. Allah, please, right now, announce who you're eliminating. Tallah: This is really hard for me, but Maddalen, I'm eliminating you tonight. Maddalen, sashay away, Maddalen: Love you all, fight hard.